


Trying Something new

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pillow queen Peridot, Slightly rough, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Lapis wants to try something new, Peridot isn't open to it at first but Lapis can be quite convincing.AKA: Peridot has no chill.





	Trying Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you everyone for being patient as I work on updating. Here is a treat. 
> 
> Just smutty smut. 
> 
> Enjoy my sins :P

Peridot frowned as she waited for Lapis to come out of the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. She’s been in there too long if she’s just changing. Peridot nibbled on her lower lip normally she wouldn’t mind if Lapis was taking too long but the way she had smiled when she went into the bathroom was worrisome. What exactly was her girlfriend planning Peridot wondered but then Lapis opened the door. The first thing Peridot noticed is that Lapis didn’t change for bed she still had her tight blue jeans on and a dark green tank top. The second thing Peridot noticed was the sizeable bulge in the front Lapis’ pants.

Lapis smirked and flashed Peridot a seductive look and leaned against the door frame. “Hellooo” She extended her o and giggled slightly. 

Peridot found she was tucking the sheet around her higher up. “What are you doing?” Peridot asked clearly confused. What was Lapis planning to do with…with…Peridot was at a loss.

Lapis broke in a big smile and sauntered over she stopped at the foot of the bed. “I bought something today.” She was still grinning like a mad man. She found the whole thing amusing. Peridot had a pretty good guess as to what it was Lapis had bought. Peridot’s eyes fell back to the offending bulge. It was such an odd thing to behold with Lapis’s feminine looks. Lapis leaned against the bed she put a hand on Peridot’s thigh and wiggled her fingers. 

“I can see that…” Peridot finally responded she scooched higher up on the bed till her back hit the head board, escaping her girlfriend. 

Lapis looked taken aback. “I…um” Lapis fumbled her seductive grin faltered. “I thought maybe we could try?” 

Peridot wondered if Lapis had ever used a strap-on thinking back to when Lapis dated Jasper she assumed it was the other way around which wasn’t a pleasant thought. She didn’t want to think about Jasper fucking her girlfriend. That was a mood killer within itself. 

“I mean we don’t have to, I know you’ve probably never even…” Lapis rambled on. 

“I have.” Peridot responded suddenly feeling defensive it was a blatant lie. Lapis was the first person she had ever been with sexually. 

Lapis wrinkled her nose but smiled, “My experienced girlfriend.” 

Peridot blushed at that and looked the other way. Lapis was teasing her for the lie. She turned back to Lapis when she felt a smooth hand stroke her own. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want…” Lapis said in soothing voice. “I didn’t mean to tease…well not too much.” 

Peridot lowered her knees that she had tucked to her chest and her lips turned down into a small pout. Lapis pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth. “Just give me a second to change for real and then we can go to bed.” 

Lapis began to get up to go but Peridot caught her hand. “Wait…I mean…um.” Peridot said not her most eloquent sentence. “It would seem a waste to not at least try.” Peridot finished with a blush not meeting Lapis’ eyes. 

Lapis let out a sigh of relief, “Thank the stars because that was a lot of work to get all those straps right. You wouldn’t think it’d be complicated but I almost tripped and fell in the bathtub.” 

Peridot couldn’t help but smile at Lapis’ admission. Lapis always seemed calm and collected as if nothing could affect her. But apparently her weakness was straps. Lapis leaned down and gave Peridot another kiss this time with more lust behind it running her tongue across Peridot’s bottom lip. Lapis pulled away and her eyes were searching for any discomfort on Peridot’s face. When she saw none she reached on hand up and placed it on the side of Peridot’s face and kissed her deeper, slipping her slick tongue past Peridot’s lips. Peridot wrapped her arms around the back of Lapis’ neck pulling her blue haired girlfriend in closer. 

When they pulled away from one another Peridot was panting and Lapis’ tan cheeks were crimson in color. Lapis grabbed the edge of the sheet Peridot had covered herself with and dragged it down. Peridot looked down at her white boxers with aliens decorating the fabric, not the sexiest thing she could be wearing. Lapis didn’t seem to mind and her hands were on Peridot’s hips and her mouth on her neck. Lapis sucked on the pale skin of Peridot’s neck she lightly nibbled with her teeth and the hands on Peridot’s hips tightened. Thumbs hooked into Peridot’s boxers and they were sliding down her hips and thighs. 

“You aren’t even undressed yet…this isn’t fair.” Peridot whined and recived a sharp nip to her neck in response. Lapis hands worked on Peridot’s shirt next removing her teeth from Peridot’s neck long enough to tear her shirt off and toss it to the floor. Peridot’s hands shot up to cover her naked breasts. “Lazuli,” Peridot warned. “Take some clothes off.” 

Lapis rolled her eyes and sat back on her heels she tugged her green tank top off and tossed it away before working on her lacy blue silk bra. Peridot would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy every tantalizing second it took for Lapis to reveal her breasts. Peridot leaned forward intent on suckling on a tempting dark brown nipple. Lapis giggled and pushed Peridot down with one hand. Peridot fell down on the bed her head hitting the pillow and she hissed like a bag of angry cats. “Lazuli!” 

Lapis quickly silenced Peridot with another kiss to her needy girlfriend’s mouth. Fingers quickly found her pert pink nipples and tweaked the pebbled skin making Peridot squeak in delight. Peridot reached up and put her hands on Lapis’ shoulder blades she dug her nails into tan skin when Lapis’ nail grazed her nipple. “Shit…” Peridot hissed.

Lapis lowered her head down to one of Peridot’s nipples and lightly kissed and sucked. She grazed her teeth over the nipple and giving it a testing bite before another kiss. Peridot dragged her nails over Lapis’ back hanging on to her for dear life. Lapis kissed the spot between Peridot’s breasts before giving the other nipple the same attention. 

Peridot moaned and arched her back to give Lapis more access to continue the delicious assault on her breasts. Lapis pulled away a moment later and her tan cheeks were flush with color and her eyes hazy with lust. She grabbed Peridot’s boxers and dragged them down Peridot’s pale thighs tossing them away. Peridot didn’t complain this time she was distracted by the way Lapis sat back and began unbuttoning her jeans. 

Peridot was curious about what Lapis was hiding behind her jeans. Lapis worked at a glacial pace and gave Peridot a clever smirk. Jeans slid down Lapis’ thighs and Peridot saw exactly what she’d be working with. A 6inch no it was 7inches dark blue strap on with a thick girth. Typical, Lapis was never one to go small, Peridot mused. Lapis worked kicked her jeans off and her hands went to Peridot’s knees spreading her legs apart. “Lazuli, that is too big.” Peridot knew her own limits. She could take four of Lapis’ fingers at the very most and this thing was at least that big around. Lapis had long fingers but that was nothing compared to the dark blue silicon dick staring at her. 

“I’ll make it fit,” Lapis said she dipped one finger down in between Peridot’s legs. She slid one finger easily into Peridot and the blonde mewled in delight. “You’re wet enough.” 

“Don’t be lewd.” Peridot shot back. 

“It’s the truth.” Lapis slipped her finger back out with a wet slick sound that had Peridot turning bright red in embarrassment. Lapis brought the finger to her lips and sucked it in licking clean of Peridot’s wetness. “If you don’t think you can take it, just tell me and I’ll just stick the tip in.” Lapis challenged with a wiggle of dark eyebrows. 

Peridot didn’t back down from a challenge. “Fine stick the whole thing in! I’m not afraid, Lazuli.” Peridot spread her legs wider and waited for Lapis to make her move. Checkmate she wanted to say with a smug smile and a nasally laugh. 

Lapis shifted forward positioning her hips right. She kept one hand around the middle of her blue cock. Lapis edged closer and ran the tip of the cock through Peridot’s wetness parting her outer lips. Peridot bit down on her lip to keep from moaning she wouldn’t give Lapis the satisfaction of being right. Peridot’s blue haired girlfriend didn’t like the lack of noise from her normally vocal girlfriend. Lapis edged the broad head of her cock up rubbing against Peridot’s clit making the blonde slip a moan out. 

“Come on Peri, tell me how bad you want it.” Lapis teased she pressed her hips forward and the cock head wet with Peridot’s fluids slipped across Peridot’s hard clit. “Fuck, just fuck me.” Peridot finally conceded. 

“How?” Lapis was enjoying this. 

“Ugh! Fuck me with your huge cock! Is that what you wanted to hear?” Peridot didn’t have time to question Lapis further before the head of Lapis’ cock was pushing at her tight entrance. Peridot reached for the first thing she could Lapis’ left hand and gripped it tight in her own. Lapis smiled and carefully forced the tip of her cock through Peridot’s tight ring of muscles that fought her on the way in before welcoming her for more. 

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Lapis was serious now and she looked into Peridot’s bright green eyes. “Don’t be a clod, just do it.” Peridot clenched Lapis’ left hand tightly.

Lapis thrust her hips forward and her cock slipped further into Peridot’s inviting cunt. With another thrust she was half way in and Peridot was already falling apart in a fit of moans and curses. Lapis squeezed Peridot’s clammy hand and with one final thrust of her hips she was all the way inside her girlfriend. “Ah! Fuck me…” Peridot cried out. 

“I am.” Lapis responded. Peridot could be such a pillow queen. Lapis thrust forward just a little more and bottomed out her hips slotting perfectly against Peridot. She stayed there for a moment reveling in the fact she had thrust her whole cock inside her tiny girlfriend. “Lapis!” Peridot was at it again with another demand. Lapis didn’t waste any more time and started to pull out when she made it half way she thrust forward again pushing back through Peridot’s slickened folds. 

Lapis kept that pace up back and forth in and out. Peridot squirmed and cried out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Peridot screamed and Lapis was sure their neighbors would come complaining with how loud Peridot was being. “Faster.” Peridot commanded and because it was Peridot, Lapis listened and quickened the pace. Their thighs smacked together as she went making a loud slapping sound which just excited Peridot more. 

“Fuck me harder, Lazuli.” Peridot was now moving her hips to the rhythm of Lapis’ thrusts. She’d force herself down as hard as she could onto Lapis’ cock and then as Lapis slid out she pull back and then back down again. Lapis used her free right hand and roughly grab at a bouncing breast she dug her nails into the sensitive pale flesh. 

Peridot cried out in delight and she released Lapis’ left hand brining her hands over her head giving Lapis more room to paw at her breasts. Lapis however was getting tired, sometimes it took Peridot forever to finally come and she could only keep this pace up for so long. Lapis brought her left thumb down onto Peridot’s clit pressing down on the little nub. If Lapis thought Peridot was loud before she was positively obnoxious at this point. “Fuck!” Peridot shouted. Lapis thrust into Peridot faster and flicked her thumb over Peridot’s straining clit. 

“I’m going to…” Peridot didn’t finish her sentence before she was screaming at the top of her lungs and Lapis was finally able to slow her pace. She kept her thumb pressed against Peridot’s clit as she came the little nub pulsed under her thumb. Peridot was squirming even more now and she was kicking her legs out. Lapis helped her blonde girlfriend ride out her ecstasy. Once Peridot had finished screaming and kicking she looked up at Lapis with that innocent smile. 

Lapis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peridot’s hot mouth. She pulled away and looked down to the soaked sheets. They’d be sharing the couch tonight. Lapis began pulling out of Peridot whose inner walls fought against her trying to pull her cock in further. Lapis finally worked her cock out with a squelching sound and more of Peridot’s fluids leaked onto the bed. Lapis got off the soaked bed and began undoing the straps that kept her cock pressed against her. Once she freed herself she took one look at Peridot who was now fast asleep. Typical. 

Lapis was exhausted and her strength sapped but she pulled together the last bits of energy and scooped Peridot up into her arms and brought her sleeping girlfriend into the living room. She lay down on the couch and Peridot nestled into her breasts lying on top of the blue haired woman. Lapis pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down and wrapped them up in its soft warmth. 

Lapis watched Peridot sleep for just a few moments. Her blonde hair disheveled and sweat soaked. Lapis loved the way Peridot’s lips would move in her sleep as if she was talking even in her dreams. Maybe she was, Lapis imagined Peridot wasn’t quite even in sleep. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot and closed her eyes. “You’ll be repaying the favor in the morning.” Lapis said to her sleeping girlfriend. “I can’t think of a more perfect breakfast for you.”


End file.
